The A Word
by cold.december.night
Summary: "Anything Sherlock! Anything and it is yours!" Alana said sitting down behind her desk, there was a questioning look on her face. She was curious about what Sherlock Holmes could possibly need from her. "A Baby, I need a baby." Sequel to The "C" Word it is set two years after epilogue. *Complete*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not Mine

The "A" Word: Chapter One

Sherlock Holmes wanted to make his wife happy and he was failing, he watched the sadness seep into her soul. It started almost two years ago when Mary gave birth to Amelia. Molly wanted a baby, she wanted to be a mum so Sherlock tried to look up options online. Apparently it was illegal to purchase children, so that option was out. He then began to look in to another option.

That was how he ended up in Alana Kensington's office, a social worker. Sherlock had a few questions before he approached Molly with the idea. He wanted to make sure they would approve them, he was under no illusion as to how difficult he was. He worried that they would deny them because of the way he was.

"Hello Mr. Holmes." Alana walked in and Sherlock recognized her, she wasn't overly pretty but she has long silky black hair that made up for it. He studied her face and ran it though his memories before getting a hit.

"Ah, buried alive with ants." Sherlock said causing Alana's face to light up, she held her hand out and Sherlock took it.

"You remember me. I owe you my life." Back before Sherlock met John, he had a case that involved a woman being buried alive by her boyfriend. The boyfriend then killed himself leaving no clues to her location. Sherlock had found her just in time.

"Of course" Sherlock snapped before he remembered he was supposed to be pleasant.

"I need a favor." He said putting on his best smiled reserved for getting what he wanted.

"Anything Sherlock! Anything and it is yours!" Alana said sitting down behind her desk, there was a questioning look on her face. She was curious as to what Sherlock could possibly need from her.

"A Baby, I need a baby."

X-X-X-X-X-X

Molly wanted to go home, she wasn't have the best of days and now she was in her office hiding from an overly friendly lab technician. Molly missed Bama, she was a little of the weird side but at least she didn't hit on her all day long. Landon Winters loved women, it didn't matter what ethnicity she was, her size or even her marital status.

"Dr. Holmes you have a body in here that needs your attention." Landon said with a smirk, he was a strange looking man. His brown eyes were too small and his nose too large. It baffled Molly how he was able to get so many women to go out with him. "After your done attending that body, I have another one that you could check out."

Molly ignored the wink that Landon sent her and rolled her eyes, if he didn't stop soon she was going to file a report. She didn't dare tell Sherlock, the man got jealous when John had dates she would hate to see what he would do with someone hitting on his wife.

"Landon I have asked you not to flirt with me. It is unwanted and I do not think my husband would appreciate it." Molly snapped as she stood up, she tried to skirt around him without touching the man but he was standing right in the doorway. Molly just squeezed by Landon when the morgue doors opened and Sherlock, followed by John.

"Molly I need a body! Particularly a big one!" Sherlock took a look at Landon and his eyes narrowed. "Who are you?"

Landon raised an eyebrow and put his arms across his chest, he was obviously not going to be bullied. Sherlock didn't like him, he didn't like the way he looked at Molly.

"Sherlock, John, this is the new lab technician Landon Winters. Landon this is my husband, Sherlock Holmes and his colleague Dr. John Watson." Sherlock looked at Landon's outstretched hand and sneered before turning and leading Molly to the morgue with a hand on her lower back.

"He is charming." Landon murmured earning a snicker from John, "What are you laughing about?"

"Nothing but I think I may need to warn you, he once threw a man out of a window because the man hurt our land lady. He wouldn't think twice about doing something worse to a man that won't leave his wife alone." John explained leaving a rather white faced Landon behind.

Molly wheeled out a body for Sherlock before attending to her own work. Molly looked down at her paperwork and frowned, there wasn't much information. She lowered the sheet, it was a gruesome sight but not something she wasn't used too.

The two of them worked in silence, well for the most part. Sherlock kept mumbling to himself as he did his experiments. Molly looked up at him and giggled, Sherlock was on the table straddling the man with his hands around the throat.

"Do I need to be worried about this?" Molly asked biting her lip, Sherlock looked over at her and winked.

"No." Sherlock he said looking past Molly and glaring at whoever was there. Molly turned around and saw Landon watching the two of them. John was leaning against a counter looking at his phone, obviously bored.

"This was a simple one." Molly remarked and zipped the body back up, she sent the fingerprints off to be identified before handing the labs to Landon. "What are you working on?"

"Just disproving a suspects story. I really came to talk to you about something important." Sherlock stated before jumping off the table, he pulled his gloves off and walked over to Molly.

"Did you want to wait till we get home? I'm almost off." Sherlock shook his head, he grabbed her hand and pulled her to her office. He pushed Landon out of his way as he went.

"What is so important that you can't wait till we get home?" Molly demanded putting her hands on her hips. Sherlock pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to her. Molly glanced down at it and gasped.

"Adoption? I don't understand." Molly looked up at Sherlock and was startled by the proud smile on his face.

"I went and talked to a social worker about adopting a baby. She said she knew a few pregnant women that were looking to put their baby up for adoption." Sherlock explained, Molly wasn't sure what to say. She was a little upset that he went ahead and did this without talking to her but then she felt a sense of excitement bubble up.

"Are you serious? I don't know what to say." Her voice was soft and she felt tears begin to well up. She had always wanted to be a mother. Was this her chance? How did it even work?

"Alana said that the mothers will want to interview us as a couple. I promise I will be on my best behavior." Molly stared at Sherlock, what he did was sweet but she was under no illusions. Even on his best behavior Sherlock was hard to handle. She walked over to him and ran her hands up his chest and looped them around his neck.

"Who is Alana?" She asked as Sherlock's arms went around her waist, he pulled her close. "Should I be jealous?"

"Alana is the social worker, I saved her life once and she owes me. She is going to smooth the way as much as she can." Sherlock explain and Molly laughed, of course Sherlock would find an easy way of doing things.

"Do you know that they do home checks? I don't think they will think arms in the fridge are a good thing." Molly could have laughed at the look of horror on Sherlock's face. He hadn't thought of that. He wouldn't be able to bring any parts to the flat

"I have changed my mind. We are not adopting!" He exclaimed and Molly laughed, she pushed a curl out of his face.

"Too late Sherlock." She smiled and gave him a kiss, "There is no going back now!"

Sherlock saw the light return to Molly's eyes, it was worth every change he had to endure. His Molly didn't look sad anymore.

* * *

**This is the sequel to The "C" Word, after I finished that story I began to wonder how Molly would handle being infertile. Sorry if the characters are OOC but this will be hard to keep them in character. REALLY HARD!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The "A" Word: Chapter 2

The home study actually went well to Molly's surprise, especially when Molly got home and saw Sherlock trying to get rid of all his body parts. It didn't hurt that the case worker was Alana Kensington. Alana knew the moment she met Molly that she would be an amazing mum, she wished she had the same feeling for Sherlock. He sat at his chair for most of the interview clearly uninterested. By the end of the interview Alana had all the information she needed and told them that she would be in touch.

They got a call a week later that they had been approved and the long adoption process began. Then it was a few weeks before the first interview happened, It was a disaster. Sherlock had tried to be on his best behavior, really he did, but the woman was obviously on something when she arrived. All Sherlock did was point out that she was harming the baby by subjecting it to harmful chemicals while still in the womb. The woman left the flat in a rage, Molly was on the phone reporting the woman before she was even down the stairs.

The second interview didn't go much better, the second woman was pretty nice until asked about their jobs. The woman became cold and apparently she wasn't comfortable with what Molly did for a living. Sherlock didn't understand this, he thought it was a respectable job. Molly was devastated but Sherlock was just happy it wasn't his fault that time.

The third interview was going well at first but then Sherlock asked a simple question that sent her off. He wasn't sure what happened, in fact he didn't know why the question 'What's the father like?' could elicit such strong emotions. The woman stormed out raging, Sherlock had looked at Molly in that moment and couldn't help but laugh. He was relieved to see the humor in her face. At least she thought the woman was ridiculous and didn't think it was his fault.

The fourth interview Sherlock didn't even show up, Molly was upset but she knew he had been on a case. The young woman was sweet but she wanted a family with a strong father figure to raise her baby. Molly had agreed sadly that they weren't the family for her then.

The last interview went great, the young woman 's name was Georgia Banks, she was barely eighteen and had gotten pregnant during a party. Georgia hit it off with Molly and thought it was awesome that she was a pathologist, Georgia was studying to become a doctor. Georgia was a little hesitant about Sherlock, he rarely spoke and when he did she felt a little uncomfortable. In the end though Molly had a good feeling about this one.

"I know it's early to ask but do we stand a good chance?" Molly asked toward the end of the interview. Georgia looked at Molly's hopeful face and Sherlock's bland one, she like the couple and she remembered reading about Sherlock in the papers. He was a famous detective, who wouldn't want him as a dad.

"Yes, I think you do." Georgia remarked, she gave Molly a hug and waved at Sherlock as she exited the flat. Molly stared at the door for a moment then than looked at Sherlock.

"I don't want to get my hopes up, but I really liked her." Molly smiled but Sherlock only grunted, he turned around and grabbed his coat. He had a case waiting for him that needed his attention.

When they didn't hear from Georgia for a month Molly began to worry. It was exactly one month and four days when they heard from her. Georgia decided that she wanted them to be the parents of her baby. Molly was over the moon but Sherlock wasn't so sure. Up until then it was all just an idea, but now it was becoming real. He was going to be a father, something he thought would never happen.

"I am so excited! What do you think it will be?" Molly asked, they were sitting on the couch eating Chinese take-away. Sherlock was had just finished a case so he was picking through a carton of chow mein.

"Well, it might be a girl or it might be a boy. It is a 50/50 chance." Sherlock comment, he didn't dodge the pillow in time and his food went everywhere. He stared at the mess for a moment "That's it."

Molly squealed and jumped off the couch and took off running. She knew she could never run away fast enough but then she wanted him to catch her anyway. Sherlock chased her around the flat not believing how happy she was.

The next time they spoke to Georgia she invited them to come along to her doctor's appointment. She was going to find out the gender. Sherlock couldn't be there, Molly was pretty sure he didn't want to be either. Molly knew he was doing all of it for her and she wouldn't force him to do anything.

When Molly got home she saw Sherlock sitting on the couch in his robe, he was obviously upset about something. She came in and sat down beside him and just waited. She knew that she couldn't push him, he would tell her when he was ready. They sat there for an hour before he turned and looked at her.

"When did you get home?" He asked, his eyes focusing on Molly's face. Molly put her hand on his leg and he tensed.

"About an hour ago. What happened?" Molly watched his face change it wasn't cold or distant now, but she knew he was hiding something. She felt that it had something to do with the baby.

"Just going through my mind palace. What was it?" His voice was disinterested and Molly felt her heart break, it was obvious he didn't want this.

"A girl" She said softly getting up off the couch, she walked toward the kitchen but Sherlock didn't follow her. "Sherlock, if you're not sure about this then that is fine. There is still plenty of time for Georgia to find another family.

Molly's voice wasn't accusing, she meant what she said. She knew this was a big step for him and it was all happening so fast. The silence from Sherlock only seemed to solidify her fears. Molly closed her eyes and leaned against the counter. She had been so happy when she heard the heartbeat, though there was always a nagging doubt in her heart.

"Don't do that Molly. Don't be all self-sacrificing now." Sherlock snapped, he stood up from the couch and walked to the bedroom slamming the door behind him. Molly wasn't sure what just happened but what she did find was that she was angry. She didn't ask to adopt a baby, it had been his idea.

Molly normally wouldn't have went after him in the mood he was in but she did now, she walked into the room and stared at him with her arms across her chest. He was pacing the room clearly agitated.

"Not now Molly." He was rubbing his face and Molly decided to not fight with him, instead she grabbed an overnight bag and a few clothes. Sherlock stared at her clearly confused. "Where are you going?"

Molly didn't answer him instead she just kept packing. She wasn't leaving for good but night away might do them good. Obviously he didn't want children and she had got her hopes up. So without a word Molly walked out of the room and out of the flat, leaving a confused Sherlock behind.

* * *

**Sorry for the temperamental Sherlock, I felt like he was getting to mushy so I had to put a mood swing in there. Can't have things too easy. ;o) **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

The "A" Word: Chapter Three

Molly spent the night at John and Mary's flat, she had to sleep on the couch but that really didn't matter since she barely slept a wink. She was in the floor playing with Amelia while John was watching her. He hated seeing his friend upset.

"I am sure he didn't mean it, you know how Sherlock is." John explained, Molly leaned back and looked up at John. She knew he was right but it still hurt. Sherlock was a special man, he needed special attention.

"I know, but I didn't ask for this. He was the one that brought it up. I was living my life and he was the one that disrupted it." Molly said softly she smiled at Amelia who was clapping her hands. "I just don't understand what happened."

"Can you honestly see Sherlock with a baby? I need you to ask yourself, are you ready to raise this baby by yourself? All the while working a full time job?" Molly closed her eyes, the problem was that she could see herself doing it. Even if they had to hire a nanny to take care of the baby while she was at work.

"You think I am asking too much of Sherlock." Molly asked, she grabbed a stuffed rabbit and pulled it to her chest. John breathed loudly through his nose and placed his tea on the side table.

"No Molly, I am asking you to be patient with him. I know he is your husband but Sherlock doesn't do change well." Molly knew that far too well, for the most part of the last two years things were great. Molly knew had to handle him but then there were times when things got difficult. Usually it was because something changed.

"I'm not leaving him John, I'm just trying to get my thoughts together." Molly explained and John looked relieved, she smiled at that. "I love him with all his imperfections."

Sherlock laid in bed all night long staring at the ceiling. The flat was quiet, too quiet, without Molly constant talking. Yesterday had been a mistake, he was feeling completely out of his depth and now Molly was gone. She had actually walked out and left him, he knew she wasn't gone for good she only took a few clothes but the thought of her leaving upset him.

His mind was in a jumble and he couldn't think straight, it had been that way since before Molly got back from the doctor with Georgia. It was causing a bad headache and that was why he snapped at her. It was nothing to do with the baby, he just couldn't get his mind under control. Sherlock rolled over and grabbed his mobile, he found Molly's number and texted her.

**When are you coming home? -SH **

He waited for a response it took five minutes and forty-five seconds for her to text him back. He wondered why it would take her so long since she was staying at John's.

**Are you ready to talk?- Molly**

**Yes - SH**

Sherlock was in the living room staring out the window when Molly walked in to the flat. She put her bag down by the door, they stood in silence for a moment before Molly closed the distance between them. She slipped her arms around his waist and pressed her cheek against his back. The tension slowly left Sherlock's body.

"It wasn't the baby. My thoughts have been chaotic lately, I just snapped." Sherlock explained he put his hand over Molly's. That was as close to an apology that Molly would ever get. Sherlock turned around and bent down to give her a kiss but Molly moved away.

"I don't deserve it Sherlock, I know you're brilliant and I know your brain is constantly going but I don't deserve to be treated that way." Sherlock watched her go over and grab her bag before heading into the bedroom. He followed her and watched as she put her things away.

"So it's a girl?" He asked sitting down on the bed, he studied Molly as she looked at him with surprise.

"I need to know if you want this Sherlock, because right now there is still time to back out. We need to give Georgia time to find another family." Molly explained sitting down beside Sherlock, "I want you happy Sherlock."

"We are going through with this Molly."

X-X-X-X

The next few months went by quickly, Molly threw herself in to preparing for the baby and working full-time. Sherlock was rarely home, but during the times he was home he looked troubled. Sherlock was picking up a weird vibe from Georgia, he was pretty sure she was having second thoughts. He knew he was right when he walked in and found Molly sitting on the couch clutching Stormaggedon, her mouse, she had tears on her face.

"She couldn't do it." Her voice wobbled and Sherlock stepped closer, but Molly shook her head. She held up her hand and took a deep breath. "She was so upset, I told her it was alright. I mean I couldn't imagine giving up a piece of myself like that."

Molly's voice hitched and she buried her face into Stormaggedon's fur, Sherlock walked over and sat down. He had almost resolved himself to the idea of a baby in the house and now there wasn't going to be one. He reached around and pulled her to him.

"I am sure there will be more opportunities, I will contact Alana tomorrow." Molly sniffled and shook her head, "Why?"

"Maybe we should look into older children. Ones where the families have already given up their rights." Sherlock frowned he didn't know what to think about it, he knew that older children were often harder work since they could remember what happened to them. Remember that nobody wanted them.

"OK Molly, we can do that. Are there any places you have in mind?" Molly nodded she pulled out one of the brochures that Sherlock originally brought home. It was a flyer for a boys group home, they had boys ranging from one to eighteen.

"I have something small that I have to get done tonight and maybe tomorrow morning. How about I try and meet you there after your shift at St. Barts?" Sherlock asked, he was working extra hard at being nice and being there for Molly.

"So you won't be home tonight?" She asked still clutching Stormaggedon to her chest. He watched her face and shook his head.

"No, I was just coming by to grab something that I needed for my case." Sherlock said before jumping up, he rushed to the bedroom and then came back out with a bag in his hands. Molly forced a smile and told him to be careful before he walked out of the door.

* * *

**I'm sorry for all the sad times, don't worry it will be a happy ending for friends. :) Also Sorry it is feeling a bit rushed, I want to get this story done before I lose my feel for the story. I have a tendency to get a story almost done and then lose motivation. SOOOOO I am going to try hard not to do this. I really want to succeed. **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I wish I owned more but all I own is Samuel. :)

The "A" Word: Chapter Four

Molly was tired when she woke up the next morning, she had barely slept during night and didn't have much energy to get up out of the bed. True to his work, Sherlock was gone most of the night. She had texted him to just check and see if he was alright and all she got back was a yes. Molly sighed and rolled out of the bed and went to get ready.

She wasn't sure why they were going through with this, she didn't want to get her hopes up but she also didn't want to give up either. She had a awful dream that she would never have any children and there were women pointing and laughing at her. Molly tried to shake it off, she knew it was just her self-doubt kicking in.

Molly quickly jumped in to the shower, she had called the group home after her discussion with Sherlock and set up an appointment time. They would have to be there at eleven, she texted Sherlock the information and he never replied. Molly hoped he would show up this time, she loved that man but he had a tendency of not doing something that didn't include murder or some other crime.

She pulled on her dressing gown after a quick shower and went to get some breakfast, while she was eating she tried texting Sherlock again.

**Are you going to be there at eleven? - Molly**

Molly waited for a reply but nothing came, instead the door opened to the flat and Sherlock walked in.

"Yes I am will be there." He snapped putting his phone back in his pocket, when he didn't look straight at her she knew something was wrong. Molly pushed her plate away and stood up.

"What's wrong?" She asked walking over to him, Sherlock didn't look at her and even tried to hide his face from her. Molly walked around and forced him to look at her, he had a busted lip and stitches on his forehead. "What happened?"

"Work happened, I'm fine. John fixed me up." Sherlock said pulling away from Molly, "I'm going to go change and get ready for the appointment."

Molly watched him walk stiffly back into their room, he was in pain but she knew he would never admit it. Not to her at least. She shook her head and sat back down, being married to a consulting detective was never boring. She just hoped they were doing the right thing by bringing a child in to the madness.

The hour long cab ride to the home nearly drove Sherlock crazy, he had a headache which the knock on the head didn't help much. Molly was chattering nervously but he had learned to tone that out. It was the driver's inability to go any faster than he had to. Sherlock was nervous, he would never admit it to anyone. The thought of another human being depending on him for life made him sick to his stomach.

Sherlock took a deep breath and tried to let it out slowly, he knew that he was married and in a way Molly depended on him but she was able to take care of herself. She didn't need him constantly, in fact he could disappear for days on end and she would just be there when he got back. Now though, things would be different. Now he will not have the option of just leaving, it wouldn't be fair to Molly.

"Are you sure about this Sherlock? I mean this is a big commitment." Molly voice cut through his raging thoughts, no he wasn't sure. He was one hundred percent unsure, he turned to Molly and gave her a half-smile.

"Yes." He said, Molly searched his face and frowned but didn't say anything else on the matter. Sherlock always felt unsettled when Molly looked at him like that. She was always the one who saw through him, she was the one who could see when he was lying.

Sherlock felt a nasty feeling when they pulled through the gate of the group home. It was large bring home with kids running all around it. From what Molly told him it was an older couple who decided to start fostering children. When they found out how many children were being abused and ill-treated at their foster homes, they opened the group home for them. It was actually a pretty nice thing to do, and Sherlock couldn't help but feel admiration for the couple. Sherlock frowned, why did he feel that? It wasn't like he should have cared.

When they pulled up to the house Alana was already there talking with a pleasant-looking woman with salt and pepper hair. She smiled at Molly and Sherlock approached them.

"Hello you must be the Holmes', I am Henrietta Smith, my husband James is out one of the boys got sick last night and he is taking him to the doctor. Please come in." Sherlock felt Molly take his hand and squeeze it tight. She was shaking, he turned to her and frowned. Molly was scared and Sherlock couldn't figure out why.

"We have lots of boys here, they are all wonderful in their own way. They are all thriving here beautifully. Is there any age group you are looking at?" Henrietta asked as a small blond-headed boy burst through the door and nearly knocked Alana over. He quickly apologized then ran off, Molly couldn't help but smile.

"I think we were prefer younger than five." Molly's voice was timid and Sherlock didn't like that, it was like she was back to being the old Molly again.

"We do have a few younger than five but very few, it is usually the older ones that don't get adopted. What we suggest is going out while they are playing and just get a feel for the children. Then we will set up a one on one of any boys you may be interested in." Henrietta remarked, Alana was writing something down in her notebook. Sherlock wanted to know what she put but she held it too close to her chest. She knew him quite well.

Henrietta led them out to the back garden where there were a few boys playing. Molly watched them and smiled, they all looked happy and well cared for. She had to give it to Henrietta and her husband, they knew what they were doing when it came to taking care of the children.

"How many boys do you have here?" Molly asked, she watched Sherlock wonder off. He clearly had something on his mind. Henrietta smiled and watched the boys play.

"Fifteen, we have room for more but we want everyone of them to have personal attention. I have another couple that lives here with us and we all have our duties. It is hard word but it is well worth it. All of these children are special and they need a loving home. Even if it is only temporary." Henrietta explained, Molly's respect for the woman grew. She looked around for Sherlock but he was gone, she sighed and tried to watch all the boys at once.

"Are all of them up for adoption? I know it said there were a few that were still going through the process." Molly asked, Henrietta shook her head and pointed to a few of the younger boys. One of them was the little blond that nearly ran over Alana. Molly was scanning over the boys when she finally spotted Sherlock. He was sitting beside a little boy on a rock wall, the boy was a little small and had sandy brown hair. His head was down and Sherlock was talking to him.

"Who is that?" Molly asked, she watched as the boy looked up at Sherlock. The boy's mouth didn't move but Sherlock nodded anyway. Something inside of Molly stirred.

"That is Samuel, he is special."

* * *

**That was chapter four, I hope that it was good enough for all of you. Leave it to Sherlock to wonder off and find the only outcast little boy there. :) I hope you enjoyed the chapter please review! Only constructive criticism please, if your comments are rude and are not helpful I will delete them. I am sorry but I don't see the point of keeping them around. Thank you to all the ones that are giving me good input I really, truly appreciate it! Thank you so much! **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: It's not mine, only Samuel.

The "A" Word: Chapter Five

Molly stared at her husband and Samuel, she had arranged that they meet in a private room so that they could all get to know each other better. Sherlock seemed surprisingly at ease with the whole thing and she even noticed a bit of interest in Samuel. Molly thought about the things that Henrietta had told her and it broke her heart.

Samuel came from an abusive situation where the parents were tied up in a bunch of drugs and crimes, it all came back to them when they were brutally murdered while he his in a cupboard. That had been almost two years ago, when he was just five years old. For about year after that he was passed from foster home to foster home because no one could handle his outbursts. Then he finally came to stay at the boys group home and from what Molly was told he flourished.

Samuel still had times when he would lose it but Henrietta told her it was usually when he had nothing to stimulate his brain. So just like Sherlock he tended to get bored and with boredom came outbursts of all kinds.

Molly gave Samuel a small smile which the child took a moment to return. His hazel eyes were watching her with interest. She knew it would take a little while to earn his trust but there was something deep down in the pit of her stomach that urged her to try. She looked at Sherlock and saw that he looked completely confident and at ease, oh how she wished she could be like that.

"Samuel, I'm Molly." Samuel small smile looked forced but who could blame the poor boy, he didn't really have any reason to truly be happy.

"Do you have any questions for us?" Molly asked again hoping to get a verbal response. Henrietta had said that he didn't talk much, usually only when it was demanded of him. Samuel looked at Molly then to Sherlock, he let out a long breath and then looked down at his hands and shook his head.

"Samuel you can ask us anything. We will answer you truthfully." Molly tried again but nothing, she wanted to cry at the way Samuel's shoulders sagged with defeat. How could someone make a child feel so useless? How could someone take the child's innocence in such a way? She looked at Sherlock for help, he had his phone out and was typing a quick text before he shut it.

"Do you want to know what Molly and I do for a living?" Sherlock asked, Samuel shrugged his shoulders. Sherlock took that as a yes and began to describe his job in great detail. "So in short I help the police, because they are idiots, to solve crimes. I am a consulting detective. Molly is a pathologist."

Molly rolled her eyes at the way he described her job compared to his, she knew he thought her job was important but he didn't think it was more fascinating than what he did. After all he always figured the big picture out.

"What's a pathologist?" Molly turned at the sound of Samuel's high-pitched voice, she was surprised to hear that it was clear with no speech impediments.

"When people die I am the one that figures out the cause of death." She explained and saw a glint of interest in his eyes.

"How?" Samuel cocked his head to the side in interest, Molly couldn't help but feel proud that he was interested in her work.

"When someone dies I do an autopsy which..." Molly wasn't real sure how to explain her job to a seven year old. She didn't want to gross him out or anything.

"She dissects dead people." Sherlock said in a bored tone, obviously he was miffed that Samuel was more interested in Molly's job then his own. Samuel's eyes widened and Molly hoped that he wouldn't hold that against her.

"So, Molly, you find out how the person died and Sherlock then finds out who did it?" Samuel asked looked at the both of them in interest. He was starting to open up a bit.

"Yes exactly, we usually work together quite a lot." Molly explained, they continued to talk about their jobs for a while and Sherlock was surprised at the intelligent questions that came out of Samuel's mouth once they got him going.

They spent the next hour speaking with Samuel before a knock sounded on the door, Henrietta, Alana, and a large man that they hadn't met before walked in. He had bright red hair and deep brown eyes, Samuel looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

"This is my husband James, he just got back with a sick little one." Henrietta explained, Molly could see how much James cared for Samuel. He studied the two of them with an eagle eye, he wanted to make sure they were the right ones for him.

"Nice to meet you James, I am Molly and this is Sherlock. Do you think it would be possible to talk alone?" Molly asked, she gave Samuel a reassuring smile. He was looking at her with wide fearful eyes, she knew at that moment she couldn't leave without him. She wanted Samuel and she could see from Sherlock's face he did as well.

"Sure! Samuel, why don't you go on and play." Samuel got up from his chair, his shoulder's were sagging again and Molly nearly called him back.

"We want him." Molly and Sherlock spoke at the same time when the door was closed. Henrietta sat down along with James and Alana. Henrietta looked doubtful but it was James who expressed his doubts.

"I don't think that is a good idea. Samuel is a special case and he has had so much disappointment as it is." Sherlock stared at James, his mouth tightened as he tried not to say the things he wanted to. James obviously had grown an attachment to Samuel and didn't want to see him go.

"We understand Samuel's circumstances, and we are able to handle it." Molly explained before Sherlock could open his mouth. She didn't want him saying something that might ruin their chances.

"I think that if anyone is capable of handling Samuel's outbursts or his boredom it will be Sherlock Holmes." Alana explained without going in to detail, after all she had already approved the two of them for adoption. Henrietta and James really didn't have a say so in the matter.

"We believe that we can make a good home for Samuel. He is a bright boy and I have had practice dealing with a difficult child." Molly explained, Sherlock rolled his eyes and sent her a small glare which went unnoticed by the others. Alana looked down at her paper work and handed them a stack.

"You will need to fill out these forms and then we can get the process going. Are you sure that Samuel is the one? We would like to be sure before we tell the child of any possible adoptions." Molly and Sherlock looked at one another and smiled.

"Yes Alana, we are sure."

**I am so sorry it took me so long! I have written and rewritten this chapter, I wasn't quite sure how I wanted this to go and I finally gotten it to where I am at least satisfied with it. Poor Samuel, he is a little like Sherlock but I think he has more of a Molly personality once it comes out. We shall see...I hope you all enjoyed it and once again I am soooooo sorry for leaving you guys in the dark for so long! Please review and let me know how I did! **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The only thing I own in this chapter is Samuel...

The "A" Word: Chapter Six

When Samuel finally went to live with Sherlock and Molly it became obvious that 221B was far too small. After some logical arguments from Molly and only a few childish fits from Sherlock, he agreed to move to a bigger flat just down the street. Though he refused to give 221B up completely. It would be a place for Sherlock to meet with clients and to do experiments since Molly had banned both from coming to the flat while Samuel was there, she wanted him to feel secure and with strangers always going in and out she didn't think that was possible.

The next few months were hard for the new family. Samuel was having a hard time adjusting and would have outbursts of anger. Usually it was when Sherlock had a case that would keep him from home for a few days, the boy needed stability. One outburst happened while Sherlock was at home, but he was able to calm Samuel down and then he thought it best to teach the boy how to build a mind palace. It didn't take Samuel long to master it, though the boy insisted on calling it a mind ship, Sherlock couldn't have been more proud.

After that Samuel's outbursts were less and less. There were times when she wouldn't hear him say anything and would find him in the living room with his eyes shut. Molly would just shake her head and smile before going back to whatever she was doing.

Things got better when the adoption was finalized and Samuel was officially a Holmes. They all breathed easier and Samuel was finally convinced that he wasn't going anywhere.

Molly felt contentment, she had a family that she loved and a job that she loved. She really should have known it wouldn't last forever, she really should have seen it coming.

A month after Samuel's adoption was final he came home from school upset and wouldn't tell Molly why. He just went to his room and escaped into his mind ship for the whole night. Molly was worried and when she texted Sherlock about it the detective didn't seemed to upset about it. He just told her to stop being silly.

Molly grew more worried when Samuel refused to go to school the next day. Molly called the school to see if anything happened that she needed to be aware of but the teacher assured her nothing happened.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Holmes I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. He was great until right after recess, he came inside and refused to respond to anyone."

Molly processed the information, something obviously happened at recess but what? Was someone bullying him? Why wouldn't he tell her?

"Your husband called earlier to say he wouldn't be in school, is Samuel alright?" His teacher said causing Molly frowned her brain went on alert. Sherlock wouldn't do that, besides he wasn't home to know that Samuel refused to go.

"He is acting a little distant and I just wanted to see what happened. Thank you Mrs. Smith." Molly explained quickly, she was beyond worried now. When she hung up she called Sherlock, she didn't have time for a text.

"Did you call the school?" She asked when he answered the phone.

"No, why would I?" Sherlock's voice was impatient and she knew he was only half listening to what she was saying.

"Someone claiming to be Samuel's father called the school and told them he would be absent. Sherlock I'm scared." Molly went to Samuel's room and checked on him, the young boy was sitting on his bed with his eyes shut.

"What?" Sherlock demanded and this time she could tell she had his full attention. "Did Samuel ever tell you what happened?"

Molly quickly shut the door and leaned against it. She told Sherlock what the teacher had said and she could hear John in the background asking what was wrong.

"I'll text Lestrade and see if he can come stay with you two until I get home. I'm almost done." Sherlock explained and Molly felt a little better knowing someone would be there. She knew something was wrong and all she wanted was Sherlock home to fix it.

"I love you Sherlock." She said softly hoping he would tell her back though he rarely did around others. He must have heard the desperation in her voice because he actually did it.

"Love you too, everything will be fine. I am sure it's nothing." He was lying and she could tell but she let herself be calmed by the words anyway. Molly hung up the phone when Samuel's door opened causing her to fall backwards.

"We have to go! He is going to kill us!" Samuel's face was contorted in fear, Molly scrambled up and tried to calm the frantic boy.

"Who Samuel? What's wrong?" She asked but Samuel wouldn't answer he just grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the door.

"He's here we have to go!" There were tears in Samuel's hazel eyes and Molly believed what he was saying but she pulled him to stop.

"Who Samuel?" Samuel turned and looked at her desperately.

"The man that killed my parents!"

**This chapter was the bane of my existence, I could not for the life of me figure out how I wanted to handle this. I know it was awkward and a bit rushed but I am fighting one furious case of writers block so PLEASE bear with me. Oh and I'm sorry for dropping a cliff hanger, I will try to get the next chapter up quickly. **


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I wish I owned it all but I do not

The "A" Word: Chapter Seven

John was concerned for Sherlock, he was texting Lestrade but he didn't look too happy about it. The consulting detective cursed and put his phone in his pocket. No there was definitely something wrong, Sherlock didn't usually let himself get distracted from the case.

"What's the matter?" John dared to ask but Sherlock didn't seem to hear him, instead he was pulling the phone back out and sent another text. Sherlock looked up and then around, he was forcing himself to concentrate. "Sherlock?"

Sherlock looked at John and tossed him the phone before grabbing on to a storm drain and began to climb. John wasn't really sure what he was doing but then John was never exactly sure what Sherlock Holmes was doing.

"I am trying to solve this case John!" John rolled his eyes and opened Sherlock's phone, he felt no remorse in reading the texts that Sherlock just sent.

**Lestrade will be by later, lock doors do not open to anyone.- SH**

John furrowed his brow and looked at a few more texts but there was nothing else that stood out. That was until he went further, John stared at the picture that was sent by Molly and he felt his cheeks heat up. John quickly exited out of the phone, who would have thought Dr. Molly Hooper had it in her to send dirty pictures. John couldn't help but smile and chuckle, Sherlock sure did have his hands full.

"John! Pay attention and stop reading my texts." John looked up to see Sherlock standing along the roof staring off in the other direction. It never ceased to amaze John that Sherlock seemed to know what was going on even when he wasn't looking. "I need you to go around the back of the house and check the shed, I think we may have found our killer."

John rolled his eyes and jogged around back to look in the shed, he opened the door wincing at the creak that sounded. The smell of decay hit his nose and John took a step back, he put a hand over his mouth and walked inside. In the corner of the shed was a man hanging from a support beam, John shook his head and walked back out.

"He's dead!" John yelled to Sherlock as the detective began his descent down of the roof.

"Of course he is! He couldn't live with what he did so he committed suicide to end the pain. It was really quite obvious." Sherlock said as he jumped down on to the ground, John was about to say something quite rude when Sherlock's found began to ring. Lestrade's number flashed on to the screen.

"Get that for me John." Sherlock said before walking in to the shed leaving the John behind. John glared at the place Sherlock had been and brought the phone up to his ear.

"We're almost done Greg, we found the murderer." There was silence on the other line for a moment before the DI began talking.

"I didn't call about the case John, I need to speak with Sherlock." John frowned, the man talking wasn't his friend Greg, no this man was DI Lestrade and he meant business.

John followed Sherlock in to the shed and nearly gagged at the smell again, John held the phone out while trying to cover his nose.

"It's Greg." Sherlock waved his hand away as he studied the body, everything pointed toward suicide and John wasn't sure what the man was looking for.

"He is busy can he call you back?" John asked but there was a long sigh on the other end and John felt his stomach drop. Something was very wrong.

"No, I need to speak with him now. It's about Molly." Greg said softly, and for the first time John could hear people talking in the back ground. Sally Donovan's voice was the most prominent.

"Sherlock, it's about Molly." John said holding the phone out, Sherlock turned suddenly and took the phone before walking out. It amazed John how much the woman changed his fried. Yes, Sherlock was still a rude bastard but he loved her and that much was clear.

"What's happened?" Sherlock asked as he walked outside of the shed, he took a deep breath of fresh air and tried to keep his mind from going to a dark place.

"I came to check on her like you asked, Sherlock it seems she took a fall down the stairs and Samuel is nowhere to be found. It looks like he may have run away." Greg explained and Sherlock felt light-headed, he squatted down and put his elbows on his knees to try and keep the world from spinning.

"Is Molly alright?" He asked softly running a hand through his hair, he became aware of John walking up behind him.

"She took a pretty bad tumble, they are taking her to the hospital but she is stable." Greg explained. "We have people out looking for Samuel, he might have gotten frightened that Molly wasn't moving and just panicked."

Sherlock knew better, Molly falling down the stairs wasn't an accident. He should have come home when Molly called him earlier. Molly knew something was wrong and he should have trusted her instinct more. Sherlock stood up and walked toward the car leaving a bewildered John behind, the doctor had to run to get in to the car before Sherlock sped off squealing the tires as he did so.

Sherlock arrived at his flat and walked inside, he paused at the bottom of the stairs where there was a pool of brownish red liquid. Sherlock felt his stomach drop and he ran up the stairs two at a time, Greg was still there sitting on the sofa. He wanted to wait for Sherlock to get home and see what the consulting detective had to say.

Sherlock raised his hand to keep Greg from speaking, the door wasn't forced open so she must have opened it willingly. He then scanned the around, there was no sign of a struggle but there were things out of place. Someone had made a mess but cleaned up after themselves, he walked past Greg and went in to Samuel's room.

Samuel's room had always been usually tidy for a seven year old so when he saw the clothes scattered around and Samuel's small suitcase missing. Whoever took him must have wanted it to look like he ran away and that Molly tripped down the stairs in her over emotional state. They made one mistake though, sitting in the middle of the floor was Stormaggedon.

Molly gave the boy the mouse when he first came to live with them, the boy had an instant liking to the plush mouse. Sherlock walked over and picked the mouse up and frowned. He never understood why a seven-year old boy needed a toy to calm him down. Sherlock felt an anger begin to simmer deep within him, an anger that he hadn't felt since the moment that Moriarty threatened his small group of friends.

Someone had come in to his home, hurt his wife and took his son. Sherlock was feeling absolutely murderous.

"Sherlock?" John walked into Samuel's room and stopped short at the sight of Sherlock standing in the middle of the room. He was clutching the mouse against himself and breathing rather heavily, when Sherlock looked at him John took an involuntary step back.

Gone was the Sherlock that he knew so well and in his place was the man that had hunted down and killed Moriarty's extensive web.

**I hope this met all of your expectations, poor Molly and poor Samuel. I do love them and I hate having to do this but it all works in my head. I of course had to bring back Stormaggedon, I loved that thing I don't really know why. :) Please let me know what you think. **


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.

The "A" Word: Chapter Eight

Molly's head was aching when she opened her eyes, it took her a moment to figure out where she was and when she did her heart began to race. What happened to Samuel? Molly tried think but the her head was killing her.

"Mrs. Holmes I am going to need you to calm down." Molly opened her eyes and a tear slid down her temple. She tried to breathe but it hurt to do so, "Mrs. Holmes I am going to give you something to settle you."

Molly groaned but couldn't get her mouth to work properly, she tried to focus on the nurse but there was only a blurry outline.

"There you go, your heart rate is going down. You gave me a bit of a fright." The nurse explained as Molly began to feel more woozy, she tried to talk again but she couldn't seem to get her mouth to work. The nurse gave her a small pat on her arm and walked out of the room. Molly's eyes began to close on their own and finally she gave herself over to sleep once again.

SMSMSMSM

To say that Sherlock was angry would have been a major understatement. As he watched Molly sleeping with a large gash in her forehead that needed stitches and a broken wrist he realized just how fragile she really was. It was something he tended to forget since she fought and won against so many tough things in her life including the cancer. Sherlock considered her to be the strongest woman he had ever met, but now she just looked so breakable.

He walked over quietly and placed Stormaggedon in Molly's limp arms. Sherlock bent down and kissed Molly softly on the cheek and whispered in her ear.

"I will find our son, I promise." He nuzzled her hair before straightening up and walking toward the door just as Mary walked in. He gave her a nod, "Don't leave her, I don't want her alone."

Sherlock didn't wait for a reply, he knew that Amelia was with Mary's mum so that wasn't an issue. Mary would stay with Molly until he found Samuel and took care of the issue. A small smile crossed Sherlock's face as he thought of the multiple ways he would make the men that hurt his family pay.

When John saw the smile he felt goose bumps spread across his skin and he shivered, this was not going to end well, that much he knew for sure.

SMSMSMSM

When Molly woke up next the pain in her head had simmered down to a dull ache, which had made her wrist seem to hurt more. She blinked a couple of times to get her eyesight better and realized that she had something in her arms. She looked down and saw Stormaggedon and gasped, she had given the mouse to Samuel and the boy never went anywhere without him.

Molly buried her face into its plush body and sobbed, if Samuel didn't take the mouse with him then she could only assume the worse.

"Oh Molly." Mary said trying to comfort Molly with a hand on her shoulder, to the blonde woman's surprise Molly jerked away from Mary's touch. "Molly?"

"I want to be alone. Can you just leave me alone?" Molly's voice was sad and Mary wasn't sure exactly what to do. The consulting detective wanted her to stay with Molly but Molly didn't want her there. "Go away!"

This time Molly's voice wasn't sad it was angry and Mary stepped back as if slapped. She knew Molly was hurting but she had never seen her act this way.

"I will be right outside." Mary said softly and decided to compromise, she would give Molly her space but would also stand right outside the door. Molly didn't acknowledge her friend she only continued to cry into the mouse.

**Molly is awake, she kicked me out of the room. I am right outside, I am really worried about her. - Mary**

Mary sent the text to Sherlock before calling John, she wanted to hear his voice and make sure he was alright. He didn't pick up for a few rings and when he did he was breathless.

"Mary can I call you back?" Mary could hear Sherlock shouting at him in the background and she sighed.

"Of course." Mary didn't want to hang up, he sounded like he was in trouble and the thought of John being injured scared her to death.

When he didn't call right back and Sherlock didn't text her mind went to the worst case scenario. If Sherlock got her husband killed she was murder the detective. She wanted them to find Samuel, more than anything but she didn't want to lose her husband in the process.

SMSMSMSM

Things were going well for John and Sherlock, they had happened to find a clue that lead them to an abandoned warehouse. They were in the process of sneaking in when John's blasted phone started ringing. The ringing of course alerted the security and they had to make a run for it, when they got far enough away John answered it and Sherlock was angry.

"Don't you know how to silence that damn thing! We so were damn close!" Sherlock was shouting, his tightly held control was slipping further and further away. John put his phone back in his pocket and tried to ignore the yelling detective. John knew Sherlock was anxious and the taller man didn't really know how to process that emotion. Sherlock rarely got anxious.

"Text your wife and tell her not to call again. Text only and put that thing on silent." Sherlock growled and began to pace, he was so close but now that Samuel's captors knew someone was looking for him they would move. Maybe even hurt Samuel. Sherlock rubbed his face, there was something he was missing.

He had overheard two men talking, they wouldn't hurt the boy until they found it. What was it? What did Samuel know? What did Samuel have?

"Sherlock she was worried. I'm sorry not everyone can put their emotions on hold like you." Sherlock looked at John, did his friend really think he wasn't feeling anything? In all actuality the detective was a walking bundle of emotions, that was what made him so dangerous.

"Shut up John." Sherlock growled and headed toward a main street before hailing a cab, John followed him. He knew instantly that he had gone too far. Of course Sherlock was feeling something, his son had been kidnapped and his wife was in the hospital. John wanted to apologize but the look Sherlock gave him stopped him in his tracks. Instead they sat during the ride in complete silence.

When they pulled up to Sherlock's flat John looked at him confused, why did they come back there when they were so close to finding Samuel?

"I missed something." Sherlock answered the inquisitive look on John's face before running up the stairs, he missed something big and he needed to figure out exactly what. Sherlock walked past the living room and went straight to Samuel's room. Whatever he missed would most likely be there. The room still looked exactly like it did the night Samuel went missing.

What was he missing? Sherlock stood at the door and studied the room slowly his detail driven mind was trying to process it all. Suddenly it hit him, the clue was in the clothes. Sherlock stared at it as if it had been the most obvious thing in the world. All the clothes had been arranged in a circle, a circle that had Stormaggedon in the middle. Samuel didn't accidently leave the mouse, no he did it on purpose but why? What was the clever boy trying to tell him?

**So what do you think? Thank you so much for all the reviews I greatly appreciate each and every one of them. Guest, Thank you! (Since I can't reply to your review) **


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, not even parts of the plot. I borrowed some from a movie I watched once. :)

The "A" Word: Chapter Nine

When Sherlock and John made it back to the hospital Mary was still standing outside Molly's room, Sherlock didn't stop to say hello or even thank you. He was anxious to bring Samuel home, he didn't have time for pleasantries.

The sight of Molly curled up in a ball clutching the mouse made him miss a step, she looked so tired and worried even in sleep. He walked over and observed her tear stained cheeks, she had cried herself to sleep. He hated the idea of waking her up but he needed Stormaggedon, he needed to figure out what Samuel was trying to tell him.

"Molly..." He said softly, he watched as her eyes slowly fluttered. She smiled at him for a moment before she remembered what had happened. Her face crumbled and Sherlock set on the edge of the hospital bed gathering her in his arms.

"It was just a dream," She sobbed, "I dreamt everything was ok and Samuel was back home."

Sherlock rocked her side to side and ran his slender fingers through her hair, he wasn't sure how this comforted people but it seemed to calm Molly down. He waited till her sobbing stopped before he let her go and grabbed the mouse. Molly protested at first but the look on Sherlock's face shut her up. He was looking the mouse all over and squeezing it in random places.

"What's going on Sherlock?" She asked before a big smile crossed Sherlock's face.

"You are a clever boy! What did you hide in here?" He said more to himself then to anyone else, Molly watched as Sherlock inspected all the seams. He came across the arm which had obviously been repaired. "There you are!"

"Did Samuel ever need Stormaggedon sewn up?" Sherlock asked Molly, the small woman nodded and played with her purple cast.

"Brilliant! He is bloody brilliant!" Sherlock exclaimed before tearing the head off of Stormaggedon, much to Molly's horror. He ignored the yells of dismay from Molly and continued to pull the stuffing out of the mouse's body.

"What are you doing?" Molly screeched, her eyes were glassy again and it was only moments before she would be crying. "Why did you do that?"

Sherlock found what he was looking for, his eyes widened as he pulled it out of the body. He held it up for Molly to see and the woman was stunned in to silence.

"Is that...Is that what I think it is?" Molly asked softly she looked at her husband with large eyes as she studied large grayish blue diamond that he was holding up. "Is that the hope diamond?"

Sherlock nodded, he had heard the diamond had been stolen from the Smithsonian along with some other priceless things during a very elaborate heist. Sherlock had wanted to travel to America to work on the case but the American government told him no. Now he was holding the very diamond in his hand.

"How did Samuel get a hold of it?" Molly asked, Sherlock shook his head and put the diamond in his pocket. This was obviously what the kidnappers were after but why wouldn't Samuel just give it to them? Unless someone told him not to.

"Molly? What happened to Samuel's real parents?" Sherlock asked, "Weren't they criminals or something?"

"You think Samuel's parents stole the diamond?" Molly and in shock and Sherlock nodded, "What are you going to do with it?"

Sherlock put his hand in the pocket that the diamond was in and took a deep breath, "I'm going to give them what they want and get my son back."

Sherlock didn't mention that he would probably end up killing the men, he didn't want Molly to think about that. He walked over and kissed Molly on the surprised mouth before walking toward the door.

"Sherlock?" Sherlock turned and looked at Molly, her face was grim but he could see the anger in her eyes. "I want them to suffer, I want them to regret the day that they took our son."

Sherlock wrinkled his forehead, she was serious, his normally peaceful Molly was giving him permission to hurt someone else.

"I will." He replied before walking out of the door and shutting the door behind him.

Mary and John were outside drinking cups of coffee when Sherlock walked out, he motioned for John to follow him. John sighed, kissed his wife and had to run to keep up with Sherlock's long stride.

"Where are we going?" John asked.

"To get my son back, now please try and keep up."

SMSMSMSM

Samuel was scared, he was being held in a small dark and musky room without any windows or light. He could hear a constant drip of water causing him to get a headache. He had hope that Sherlock would find him, he was after all the world's only consulting detective. He thought about Molly and the fear he felt when he saw her lying still at the end of the staircase. Was she alive?

The little boy drew his legs up to his chest and laid his forehead on his knees. He wanted to go home, he wanted to see his new parents again. Why was the stupid diamond so important? All it seemed to bring was bad luck and hate. Samuel sniffled, he would have given it up in a heartbeat if his father hadn't made him promise to keep it safe.

"Oh Samuel! Did you decide to tell us where the diamond is?" Samuel winced at the sound of Seth Henderson, the American man that killed both his parents. The man that had orchestrated the heist, the one that his parents betrayed. Samuel was only five at that time so he didn't quite understand what was going on. Only that his dad had stuffed him and the diamond in a crawl space before they were murdered.

"Samuel...I hate having to be mean to you but if you don't tell me where the diamond is I will have to hurt you. I don't want to hurt you." Seth opened the door and Samuel winced as the bright light burned his eyes. Samuel prayed that Sherlock had gotten the clue and was on his way.

Seth was about to enter the room when one of his men ran up to him a whispered in his ear. Seth chuckled darkly.

"Looks like your new daddy is here to save you. Tell me where the diamond is and I will think about sparing his l..." Samuel could barely make out Seth's face as it contorted in surprise then pain.

"That sharp pain was my knife sliding in to your back and through your ribcage." Sherlock said quietly in to Seth's ear before pulled the knife out and stabbing him once more, "You will never be able to hurt my son again."

John slid around the two men and ran up to Samuel. He tried to make sure Samuel was unhurt and not paying attention to what was going on behind him. He didn't want Samuel scared of Sherlock. John was helping the boy up when an alarm sounded, he looked at Sherlock who was now standing in front of a crumpled Seth there was no knife to be seen so either he had disposed of it or it was still stuck in Seth's back.

"John get Samuel out of here." Sherlock demanded pulling out a gun from his waist band. Samuel pulled again John and ran over to Sherlock. The little boy threw him arms around the consulting detective. "Samuel you need to go with John. I will be right behind you."

"Be carefully dad." Samuel's voice was quivering and Sherlock's heart nearly stopped at the sound of himself being called dad. He never ever thought he would like it but coming from Samuel it just felt right.

"I will be alright now go." Sherlock looked over Samuel's head to nod at John, the unhappy look on the doctor's face said that he didn't believe any of what Sherlock just said but he went along with it anyway. They needed to get Samuel out and to the hospital to get checked out.

"I love you!" Samuel screamed as John pulled him down the empty corridor, Sherlock frowned and shook his head.

"Love you too Samuel." He said more to himself than anyone else, Sherlock knew the chances of him surviving the next part of his plan was slim but there was no other choice. He couldn't risk anyone surviving and coming after his family again.

SHSHSHSH

Samuel was crying as John half lead and half carried the seven year old to safety, he was a smart boy he knew when someone was lying to him. He knew that Sherlock just told him that he would be alright so that Samuel would feel better. The young boy was starting to slow down but John kept pushing him, they needed to keep going. They needed to get as far away from the old abandoned plant as possible.

They had gotten pretty far when the first explosion rippled through the countryside, it was a small one but the ground still shook underneath their feet.

"No! Dad!" Samuel screamed as another explosion sounded, this one was bigger and caused a fireball to rise in to the sky. "No!"

John picked up the sobbing boy and carried him to the waiting car, Mycroft had come through as usual. He made sure there was a car waiting and provided a cover story to keep them all out of trouble. All Sherlock had to do was turn over the diamond, not that the detective really wanted anything to do with it anyway.

John put Samuel gently in to the car and it drove off, Samuel was sobbing uncontrollably and a few tears were rolling down John's face as well. He prayed that Sherlock got out on time but he knew the chances of that were slim. How was he going to tell Molly? How was he going to deal with losing his best friend all over again?

**Samuel is safe! I know it is a terrible cliff hanger but the chapter was getting far too long. Now for those of you worrying, I have said before that if there was going to be a character's death I would warn you ahead of time. Just keep that in mind. :) Don't want any of you to be too upset. I am sorry if this one seemed a little random and out there but I have never really been good at the violent stuff. I don't even watch scary movies ;) Anyway I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, tell me what you think. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Sherlock or his friends. I own Sherlock season 1&2 on DVD but that's about it, not very impressive. **

**The "A" Word: Chapter Ten **

**I love you-SH**

Molly felt her stomach drop, the only reason Sherlock Holmes would ever say he loved her first was if he thought he would never see her again. She tried to call him but it went straight to voice mail, Molly clutched her mobile phone to her chest with her eyes closed. She felt nauseous as she thought about what could have happened. Had she lost her family?

"Molly?" Molly didn't look up at Mary's voice, she couldn't help the groan that escaped her mouth and Mary walked over to her. She felt the other woman's strong arms around her and Molly started crying. Mary didn't try and say anything she just held Molly until she sobs slowed to a stop.

"I don't think Sherlock is coming home." Molly said softly and showed Mary the phone with a shaking hand. Mary took is and studied the message, she didn't understand. She looked at Molly in confusion before Molly took it back. "Sherlock never says he loves me, not first anyway."

Mary frowned and tried not to think of the things that could have gone wrong. Instead she pulled the chair up against the bed and sat down in it. She took a deep breath and was about to reassure her friend when the door opened.

"Mummy!" Molly gasped as Samuel came running into the room and jumped on to the bed. Molly once again lost her control, she grabbed Samuel and pulled him tight to her. Samuel winced as the cast dug in to his back but he didn't mention it. He was just glad to be back with his mum. Molly pulled away and began to look him over and make sure there was nothing wrong with him. When she was done she looked up at John and past him before settling her eyes back on him.

"John?" Her voice was barely audible but John heard it, he shook his head and looked down at his feet.

"Samuel! Would you like to go get some crisps? I bet you are starved." Mary saw the look on John's face and knew that this wasn't going to end well. She needed to get Samuel out of there before Molly lost it again. Samuel hugged Molly closer before letting go, he knew something was wrong and he knew enough to know that it was about Sherlock. Samuel climbed off the bed and grabbed Mary's hand.

"Please don't let him out of your sight Mary." Molly said softly earning a small nod from the blond woman before she pulled Samuel out of the room. Molly closed her eyes as she heard the sound of the door shutting. She felt John's arms wrap around her but she jerked away. She didn't want comfort, she didn't want someone telling her it was going to be okay. Because at that moment it was all a lie. Nothing was ever going to be okay again.

"Mary and I are going to take Samuel home with us tonight." Molly nodded, as much as she wanted Samuel with her it really wasn't fair to make a little boy stay cooped up in a hospital room. "I'm sorry Molly."

Molly saw the pain in John's eyes, she knew he was hurting as much as she was. In a different way of course but the pain was still there. John was reliving a nightmare that he had just been able to forget.

"Did you see it happen? Did you see..." Molly's voice cracked at the end and John took her hand. He didn't say anything he just shook his head. The thought of Sherlock being alone in his last moments made her heart ache.

"There is a chance he is alive Molly. This isn't the first time he has faced death and survived. He jumped off a bloody building. I wouldn't be surprised if he came walking through that door, rolling his eyes at our silliness." John tried to lighten the mood, he really did but Molly didn't smile or laugh instead her eyes grew glassy from unshed tears.

"He texted that he loved me John. He wouldn't do that unless he thought he wasn't going to make it out." Her voice held an unsteady wobble, "There is only so many times Sherlock can cheat death before death catches up."

John leaned over and kissed Molly on the forehead in a brotherly fashion. She had become like a little sister to him and he hated seeing her so hopeless. It wasn't right, this wasn't the Molly he knew. This wasn't the Molly that had fought so hard to survive. This was someone different, this was who he had become after the fall.

"Molly, I know that you want to give up. I know that life without Sherlock seems daunting but I need you to remember you have a son out there that has been through a lot. He needs you to be strong for him, he needs you to help him get through this." Molly sniffled and put her good hand over her face, she knew what John was saying was true but how would she live with only half her heart? How was she going help Samuel get through this, when she didn't even know how to get herself through it?

A small knock on the door announced Mary and Samuel's arrival back, when the small boy walked in he frowned at Molly's tear stained cheeks. He walked over and crawled in to the bed to snuggle next to his mum. He didn't like how upset she was, it only confirmed what he was thinking. Sherlock was gone and it was all his fault. All because he wouldn't give up the stupid diamond.

"I'm sorry Mummy." He said softly his lips made a perfect upset down U. Molly looked at him and was shocked that he thought this was his fault. She never once blamed him for anything, if anyone was to blame it was his biological parents. They should never have gotten mixed up in the mess they were in.

"Samuel, none of this is your fault." Samuel didn't look convinced but Molly let it go. It would take time for the little boy to not blame himself. She watched as Samuel yawned loudly and a small smile slid across her face. "I think it's time for bed. You're going to go stay with John and Mary tonight."

Samuel shook his head, he wanted to stay with Molly. He needed to be there for her, he needed to protect her.

"You can't stay here overnight, the hospital won't allow it. If they let me out tomorrow than you can come home, but for now I need you to do this for me." Samuel studied her face before poking his full bottom lip out. As much as he wanted to throw a fit he didn't, instead he gave her a hug and a kiss before sliding off the bed. Mary gave Molly a hug and took a hold of Samuel's hand.

Molly watched the three of them leave she then laid back on the bed and curling up in a ball. She wasn't sure how she was going to get through this but she knew she had to. If not for herself but for Samuel, he needed her to be strong. He needed to assured that this wasn't his fault, that he wasn't to blame.

**I could not get this right, whatever I did felt like it wasn't good enough. This was an emotional one to right and I know you are probably frightened but no worries our favorite consulting detective will be alright. I cannot leave you in suspense of that any longer. I am sorry it took so long for this to be posted. **


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Samuel, which I am proud of.

The "A" Word: Chapter Eleven

Molly wasn't sure exactly what had woke her up, the room was dark as she sat up and looked around. Molly blinked her eyes to try and get the blurry feeling to go away. She reached over and turned her over head light on and gasped.

Sitting in the chair next to her bed was Sherlock, his eyes were closed. He looked bad, his hair was caked with blood and then tips were singed, the left side of his was bruised. Molly stared at him for a while trying to wrap her mind around the fact that he was sitting there. Was he even real?

Molly slowly reached over and put a light hand on his arm. She watched him wince and open his yes, the beautiful clear eyes that she loved so much. Molly didn't realize that she had held her breath until it came out in a sob. Sherlock got up slowly and winced as he straightened his body out. He was hurt and yet he came to her first before going to get himself checked out.

Sherlock didn't say anything he instead crawled into the bed along beside her, she had to move over for him to fit. He looked at her, his eyes were glassy and Molly wasn't sure what to do. It was like the fall all over again, he looked terrible. Molly gently touched his bruised face and he winced, obviously he was in pain.

"What happened to you?" She asked softly and laid down to face him, they were laying in the bed face to face. She watched as he closed his eyes and his lip began to quiver, "Sherlock?"

"Just let me lay here with you, please." His voice was soft and deeper than she had ever heard it before. Sherlock was close to losing control and Molly never liked seeing that part of him. She hated to see him cry, it didn't feel right. She moved her face closer and pressed her forehead gently to his. They didn't speak for a what seemed like an eternity.

The silence engulfed them like a security blanket, tears silently leaked out of Sherlock's eyes. There were no sobs, no break downs but just tears. Tears that unnerved Molly more than the sobs ever could, he closed his eyes and Molly reached her hand to rub the back of his neck. Sherlock winced and Molly withdrew her hand.

She went to get up but Sherlock grabbed her hand again and pleaded for her to just lay with him. Molly wanted nothing more than to lay beside her husband but she wanted to see the extent of the damage that had been to his body. Molly pulled away carefully so she wouldn't hurt him, she got up slowly and carefully so that her unsteady feet wouldn't go out from under her. She went to the light and turned it room light on.

"Oh Sherlock." In the better light his wounds looked far worse, he had a burn that went down his neck and disappeared down his tattered coat. Molly ignored his protesting look and gently began to remove his coat, he had burns and scrapes. She shook her head and laid back down beside him, she was once again facing him.

"I didn't get far enough away from the bomb when it exploded. I will get medical attention from John, I just needed to be with you." Molly reached over and grabbed her mobile phone and texted John.

**Please come to the hospital! -Molly **

It didn't take long for John to text back that he would be there momentarily. Molly laid back down and turned to Sherlock. His eyes were closed and his breathing labored, she pressed a kiss to his forehead and ignored the taste of iron in her mouth. She was happy he was alive but it hurt her to see that he was in so much pain.

Lucky for the couple John came in before Molly's nurses came to check on her. She wasn't sure exactly what they would do if they saw Sherlock in such a state, probably panic. When John opened the door he just stared at the man sharing her bed. John sighed but didn't look too surprise, he walked over and helped Sherlock up and put his coat back on him.

"I don't want to go." Sherlock groaned but Molly just looked at him, she didn't want him to go either but he really needed to get his wounds looked at. "I'll be back."

Molly watched John take Sherlock away and she prayed that the wounds were just superficial, that he would be alright. She looked down at the place where he had laid, the sheets were filthy. How was she going to explain that to the nurses? Molly turned the light off and went back to the bed. At that moment she really didn't care, she was just happy that she had her family back.

SHSHSHSH

The next day Molly was released and Mary came and fetched her. Molly wanted to ask about Sherlock but she knew that if there had been something terrible then he would have told her. Sherlock was probably sleep off the pain.

"Samuel was excited to see Sherlock, the poor boy had been so worried about everything." Mary explained once they were in the cab, Molly felt bad for the woman sitting beside her. Mary and John had put their family back for hers.

"How is Amelia?" She asked softly and Mary frowned, it was obvious that she missed her baby girl.

"Good, she is enjoying her time with Gammy. We will be going to get her soon." The rest of the ride was in silence, Molly felt guilty for monopolizing her friend's time. They were so wrapped up in Molly and Sherlock's troubles they had neglected their own daughter.

When the cab pulled up to the flat Molly smiled at the sight of Sherlock sitting on the stairway with Samuel. The sight of the two men in her life made her feel so much better. Sherlock stood up and walked toward the cab, he looked so much better than the night before. He obviously was still bruised and burned but he no longer moved stiffly.

Sherlock didn't wait for Molly to get out completely before grabbed her tightly to him. Molly giggled but was silenced by Sherlock's lips on her own. Mary raised her eyebrows at Samuel, who was wrinkling his nose in disgust.

Molly pulled away and stared into the eyes, that hours ago she had never thougth she would see again.

"Don't ever do scare me like that again Sherlock Holmes." Sherlock looked at her seriously and she knew he couldn't promise that. He would always be in danger and that was something that Molly knew before she married him. The pathologist sighed, things weren't going to be easy but they would get through it the best way they knew how.

"Mum! Dad! I'm hungry!" Samuel called causing Molly to laugh, she turned to Mary, who was getting back in the cab.

"Thank you for everything Mary, I owe you so much." Mary waved her hand and got into the cab.

"That is what family is for Molly Holmes. We take care of each other." Mary remarked before shutting the cab door. They watched it drive away and Samuel made another comment about him starving.

"Alright Samuel, be patient." Sherlock said as they all went inside. Their little family was far from perfect and none of them shared blood but Molly wouldn't have it any other way. She loved them all so very much, and she would gladly lay down her life for each other them.

**The end. I hope you all enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I may be writing an epilogue which has been running around in my head. :) **


	12. Epilogue

Disclaimer: None of this is mine. I wish it were though, that would be fun.

The "A" Word: Epilogue

"Mum stop pacing you're making me nervous." Samuel snapped trying to get his bow tie just right, Molly couldn't help but feel a bit scared. Her one and only son was getting married and he was no longer going to be her baby. Yes, she realized calling a twenty-four year old man her baby was ridiculous and Sherlock often reminded her of that, but she couldn't help it. "Everything will be alright, you know."

Molly sighed and walked over to fix the bow tie that was giving Samuel so much trouble, she had to admit he looked happy. She remembered the events that brought all of them together and couldn't help the single tear that slid down her cheek.

"Mum! This is a happy day, no tears!" Samuel wiped the tear away and Molly smiled ruefully, for having such a rough beginning Samuel turned out to be an amazing man. He followed in his father's footsteps and became the world's second consulting detective, while he worked at getting a degree in pathology. Molly argued with Sherlock that it would help him in his chosen career. Samuel didn't care what either parent wanted for him, he just did what made him happy.

"Where is your father?" She asked suddenly, as she thought about it she hadn't seen him all morning.

"Probably trying to figure out what kind of flavor the wedding cake is without actually tasting it." Samuel had purposely left out that tidbit, he knew it would drive his dad mad not knowing every single detail. There was a soft knock on the door and Molly went to answer it. John was standing on the other side looking smashing in his old Army uniform.

"Can I speak with Samuel?" Molly smiled and gave the doctor a quick peck on the cheek.

"Of course but don't be too hard on him, I think he is a little nervous." She said and winked at her son before disappearing out of the door. John walked in and shutting the door behind him.

"Samuel, I love you like a son. You know that, but what I want to say is that if you hurt my baby girl in any bloody way I will hunt you down and kill you. I'm a good shot, just ask your father." John's bottom lip was quivering and Samuel smiled at him, he knew that John was having issue's letting go. Mary was the oldest of three children and being the only girl she happened to be John's unofficial favorite.

"Uncle John, I would not purposely hurt Amelia. I love her too much." John nodded with his hands in his pockets. He looked around the room and Samuel couldn't help but chuckle, "Besides I think my father would kill me if I hurt Amelia. Sometimes I wonder if he loves her more than me."

John shook his head with a smile, it was a known fact that little Amelia had somehow soften the consulting detectives cold heart at a young age. Molly figured it was the moment the little girl wrapped her tiny finger around his and smiled up at him.

"Well that is what I wanted to say. That and I love you." Samuel smiled and closed the gap between him and the shorter man.

"I love you too." He said pulling John into a manly hug, "I will take good care of Amelia."

John smiled and left the room, he nearly ran in to Sherlock on the way out. Sherlock clapped John on the back and entered the room.

"Are you ready? Everyone seems to be settling down so I figure it is time to go. That and your mother told me to tell you to hurry up and get out there." Samuel shook his head and laughed, leave it to his father to sound so emotionally unattached. The two men walked to the sanctuary, he asked his father to stand up with him.

"Red Velvet cake with a white chocolate buttercream." Whispered as the wedding party began their walk down the aisle. Samuel looked at his dad and shook his head and Sherlock frowned, then the bridal march sounded and Sherlock began to open his mouth for another deduction but one look at Samuel's face shut him up. He wasn't listening, instead his attention was on the woman walking toward him.

Amelia Watson had grown in to a beautiful woman, she had long blonde hair that fell down her back in ringlets. She had bright baby blue eyes that reminded Samuel of the sky. Sherlock studied his best friend, John was trying hard to keep from crying and Sherlock had to restrain from rolling his eyes. Why do people cry at weddings? He thought that was the most ridiculous thing ever. He snuck a peak at Molly who was in the front row next to Mary dabbing her eyes. Of course she would be crying.

The ceremony went by in a bit of a blur and before anyone knew it the Holmes and Watson family finally became one. Molly was watching her son and Amelia begin their life together and she couldn't be happier. Amelia was a beautiful woman inside and out, she took after her father in many ways. She was studying to become a doctor and still had a lot of school to go through.

"Molly..." Molly looked up to see Sherlock looking at her with a mischevious look in his eyes. "I may have messed the cake up."

"Sherlock what did you do?" Molly's smile was replaced by a frown so fierce her husband shifted nervously.

"It was really Samuel's fault, he wouldn't tell me what flavor the cake was. He knows how I am!" Molly got up and put her hands on his cheeks.

"Sherlock, what did you do to our son's wedding cake?" Sherlock bit his lip and looked sheepish, almost like he was five again. "Sherlock..."

"I took a piece, it was just a little piece. They probably won't even notice." Molly stared at Sherlock with her mouth hanging open, she tried to be mad at him but she really wasn't surprised. This was Sherlock after all, mentally the man was still the same age as the when she married him. She couldn't complain though, he made her life interesting and she loved him dearly for it.

"Dad!" Sherlock winced at the sound of Samuel's voice above the music, Molly couldn't help but giggle.

"Sherlock, I think he noticed." She whispered loudly causing Sherlock to roll his eyes and pushed him toward the direction of the happily married couple. Molly laughed at the scowl on Samuel's face, she saw laughter in Amelia's eyes. She knew right then that Samuel made the right choice in a bride, Amelia knew how to take Sherlock and she would need a lot of patience to deal with her new father-in-law.

Molly's eyes traveled to the cake and she slapped her hand over her face. there was a chunk missing from the bottom tier. How did Sherlock not think anyone would notice?

"At least life won't be boring for them. Not when Sherlock is involved." John commented causing Molly to laugh, that was the understatement of the century. Life with definitely wasn't boring with Sherlock Holmes, and Molly loved every moment of it.

**I always thought it would be cute if Sherlock's son and John's daughter ended up together. I couldn't help it, besides I wanted to show everyone that Samuel grew up to be a very happy man, someone who had plenty of love and support. :) I hope you all enjoyed the story! Thank you so much for the encouragement you all have shown me! **


End file.
